A typical gamepad or hand-held gaming device basically includes joysticks, action buttons, directional gamepads, multifunction triggers and/or (bumper) buttons. FIGS. 1A and 1B respectively show a front view and a side view of an exemplary existing gaming device 100. The gaming device 100 is usually held with a user's thumbs (not shown) positioned on a top panel 102 triggering joysticks 104, action buttons 106 or directional gamepads 108 while the index fingers (not shown) positioned on a front 110 of the gaming device 100 switching multifunction triggers 112 or buttons 114.
At times, there are users who place their middle fingers at the front 110 together with their index fingers. However, more than often middle fingers which are positioned at the front 110 are overlapping the index fingers; thereby interferring the index fingers' movements since the index fingers can actually reach all positions in the front 110. In addition, most of the gamepad have pull triggers 112 which are variable switches that are best triggered by most users' index fingers due to the index finger's higher dexterity as compared to their middle fingers.
Thus, more efficient and improved designs of gaming devices are desirable.